


Unravel

by Shizukana2203



Series: Star Trek Songfics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A selfish little fluffy fic that is purely for my own happiness, But someone said post it, Gen, dance!fic, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: The main crew can all dance. How they dance, on the other hand, is very different.
Song: Unravel (Nightcore500 Instrumental Remix)





	

Kirk dances like a loon, throwing his arms out in odd direction and jumping. Each movement, as random as it seems, is actually carefully thought out to produce the most eye-catching movement without hitting anyone else around him. He scans his surroundings constantly to ensure these things, disguising it with headbanging and laughing. (And now that they think about it, he fights much the same way - except he aims to hit his opponents rather than avoid them.)

McCoy dances like a true gentleman, swaying to the music and travelling around the floor smoothly. He doesn't usually dance unless he has a partner, but he's just as spectacular on his own. Long, sweeping steps, hands up as if he were dancing with an imaginary partner, face relaxed and peaceful. It is a sight to behold. (And how much they all like to see the doctor relax - they won't be getting hypo'd for the next couple of minutes.) 

Sulu and Scotty dance very similarly, kicking their legs with an arm around someone else. When their both extremely drunk, they link arms and do a version of the cancan with immense amounts of drunken giggling. Kirk has a holovid of them on Risa trying to Russian dance whilst Chekov watched them, equally amused and embarrased, on his 18th birthday. (And hadn't that been a night to remember, they all found out that Chekov had a sister who worked on the Enterprise - which had made Kirk annoyed, impressed and twenty credits poorer.) 

Uhura is an amazing ballet dancer, having taken lessons when she was small. As she grew older, her style turned into an intruiging and entertaining mishmash of ballet and ballroom which never failed to impress. Her flexibilty comes very much into play here, and her core strength is shown in the spins and twists she does. (And now they understood why Spock had fallen for her - she was indeed very talented.) 

Chekov, rather surprisingly (or not, depending on who you ask), is a beast at street, break and hip hop. His small stature and slim build hide a surprising strength, being able to twist, flip, tumble and jump around like a demented monkey. His skill at climbing also becomes apparent, scaling various surfaces to flip from wall to wall around wherever he is practicing. (And that practice has saved his life on more than one occasion, allowing him to dodge blades, fists, feet and guns like water - amazing the crew every time.) 

If you asked anyone but the main crew, they would all say the same thing: "No, I haven't seen ever Spock dance." They'd also tell you they didn't think he could. But they would be wrong. He does dance - just not in the same way as everyone else. Spock dances with words, long and flowing sentences that can float like helium or crush like gravity. Strings of logic to calm one mind, infuriate another, and amuse a third. (The others also say he dances when he fights, graceful dodges and smooth blocks - the only difference being when you threaten those he calls family. Then he unleashed the beast he keeps chained inside, exchanging the graceful dodges and smooth blocks for brutal kicks and rock-solid punches. The crew get reminded that he may be Vulcan, but he is Human too, with a Human sense of loyalty to the crew - and he will fight to the death to keep them safe.)


End file.
